


Is that blood?

by Cuillere



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, LFF Comment Project, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuillere/pseuds/Cuillere
Summary: This comes from a prompt from @magnetvrs on tumblr the prompt is "Is that blood?" with Kylux.This is a drabble





	Is that blood?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnetar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetar/gifts).



They are fighting, as usual, over nothing.  
For Hux, those quarrels are a way to let steam out.  
For Ren, each of those is a reminder that he is not welcome here. He feels like he will explode with anger and frustration.  
It aligns well with his exchange with Snoke, but Hux, at least, keeps it level and verbal.  
  
Hux stops abruptly in the middle of a sentence, staring at a point right under Ren’s mask. A new apprehension fills Ren.  
_Is something showing?_  
  
“Is that blood?”  
  
It is, probably from his brow. Ren silently turns around and flees Hux.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
